Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Cutscenes
World 0 & 1 Intro *In Pop Star, a dark being have found a new power force to help him finish off Kirby once and for all. *???? ??????: When I find that force, there will be no one to stop me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *In another place on the planet, Kirby and his friends were preparing for the Pop Star Grand Prix. *Kirby: I'm ready to train for this year's Grand Prix so I can win the max amount of tomatos. *King Dedede: In your dreams Kirby. I'm gonna win. Thanks to this! Behold, the Forget Me Spray! *Kirby: That's just blueprints. *King Dedede: Well, I need to finish it first! *(King Dedede grabs blueprints and gets in his car.) *King Dedede: See you at the starting line! *Kirby: That Dedede. *(Kirby gets in his car and drives to the starting line of Dreamland Circuit.) *Kirby: This is why I'm going to attend this year's race, so that Dedede can see how great of a racer I really am. *(Kirby starts the track as the cutscene ends) Dark Matter Attacks *(Kirby finishes the race) *Kirby: That will show Dedede who's boss. *(The ground starts to shake) *Kirby: Okay, what's happing? *(King Dedede apears to Kirby) *King Dedede: Kirby, it feels like an earthquake! What did you do? *Kirby: I didn't do anything. *King Dedede: Well, then if you didn't do it than... *Kirby: ...who did? *(Dark Holes started appearing past them and take all the 12 gold stars) *???? ??????: All shall bow down to me! *King Dedede: Wait, that sounds like... *Kirby: ...Dark Matter! *Dark Matter: Darn it, how did you know? No matter, I've got what I'm here for! *(Dark Matter unleash 12 area holes village, city, desert, beach, jungle, plains, 8-bit-ghost, ice, dream, Bowser's Castle and Rainbow Road and toss a gold star in each. Than Dark Matter attcks King Dedede and Kirby and sucks Dedede into the village one leaving Kirby on the ground) Hello Toad Circuit and VS. 3 Yellow and Red Toads *(Kirby wakes up in a grassy area) *Kirby: What happened earilier? Where am I? *(A pack of Shy Guys come in) *Shy Guy: OMG! Guys, let's flee! *(The Shy Guys drive away leaving one car headed towards Kirby) *Kirby: Oh no! *(The car stoped just in time as Kirby peaked inside) *Kirby: Wierd, no one is in it. *(Kirby gets into the kart and starts it up) *Kirby: That sounds good. Looks like a got a new quest. Get the 12 gold stars and show Dedede in the grand prix. *(Just than, 3 Red Toads and 3 Yellow Toads drive up to him) *Red Toad #2: Can you move out of the way? *Yellow Toad #3: Yeah, we have a race to do. *Kirby: And that's just what I'm gonna do! *Red Toad #1: Maybe this guy is in the race. *Yellow Toad #2: Hey sir, are you in the race too? *Kirby: Yes I am. *(The cutscene ends as the Toads and Kirby prepare to race) 3 Red Toads and 3 Yellow Toads Defeated *Red Toad #1: No! *Red Toad #2: This can't be! *Red Toad #3: Beated again!? *Yellow Toad #1: "crys" *Yellow Toad #2: Why? *Yellow Toad #3: This isn't true! VS. Chain Chomp *Kirby: What now? *Chain Chomp: I am. *Kirby: What are you? *Chain Chomp: I'm a Chain Chomp and I'm gonna get you for dinner! *Kirby: Not if I can beat you in a race first. Chain Chomp Defeated *Chain Chomp: How can such a small puff ball chomp me up?! VS. Luigi *(The cutscene begins as Luigi was on his way to Peach's Castle) *Luigi: I wonder what the princess got planed for me today. *(Kirby jumps in frount of him) *Kirby: Hold it right there! *Luigi: Who are you? *Kirby: The thing is, who are you? *??????: Enough talk you two! *(A dark figure zoom past them) *Luigi: I'm Luigi and you must be Kirby. *Kirby: How did you know? *Luigi: Lucky guess. Now, can we race or what? *Kirby: Okay, but I'm hope you like losing. Luigi Defeated *Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO! How can this be? VS. 4 Paragoomba *Kirby: 4 Paragoombas? This will be easy *Paragoomba #1: New guy eh? *Paragoomba #2: You can't beat up in race. *Paragoomba #3: You'll see! *Paragoomba #4: ... *Kirby: Let's see who's right in a little race. 4 Paragoombas Defeated *Paragoomba #1: No! *Paragoomba #2: I... don't... beviele this. *Paragoomba #3: Why? *Paragoomba #4: ... VS. Bandanda Dee *Bandanda Dee: Nice to see you here Kirby. *Kirby: Me too. *Bandanda Dee: So, can we race? *Kirby: We you can it's such a nice day. *Bandanda Dee: Not as nice is when I beat you. *Kirby: I'm not so sure about that. Bandanda Dee Defeated *Bandanda Dee: You win Kirby... VS. 3 Piranha Plants *(Kirby encounters 3 Piranha Plants) *Kirby: Hey, what's up? *(Plants chomp) *Kirby: Huh? *(Plants chomp again) *Kirby: Okay, tell you what. Let me pass and I'll give you some plant food. *(Plants chomp angerly) *Kirby: Take that as a no, eh? Okay, I warned you. 3 Piranha Plants Defeated *(Plants chomp sadly) VS. Mario *??????: Ha ha! Mario, you can't win! *Mario: That's what you think! *??????: And that's what I know *(?????? traps Mario) *Mario: I'm traped! You won't get away with this, Bowser! *Bowser: Oh, but I already did! *Kirby: Mario? *Mario: Kirby? *Kirby: What's up? *Mario: Bowser is. *Kirby: Here, I'll help you out. *(Kirby frees Mario) *Mario: How about a race? *Kirby: Okay. Mario Defeated *Mario: Mamma Mia. I lost. VS. BOWSER *Bowser: I'm almost at Peach's Castle. *(Peach stops Bowser) *Peach: Just where do you think you're doing? *Bowser: Give me your castle or it shall be destoryed! *?????: Not on my watch Bowser! *(Kirby flies in on his Warp Star) *Kirby: That castle belongs to Peach. *Bowser: Oh yeah. Just to remind you that I got this. *(Holds up gold star) *Bowser: It's mine and if you want, you need to beat me in race. *Kirby: Okay than, let's race! Bowser Beated *Bowser: Foiled again! World 2 Kirby meets Dedede *(Cutscene starts at Bowser's Castle) *Bowser: Curse that pink puff for beating me! *?????? ??.: Bowser, we got bigger news. *(Bowser Jr. drops in) *Bowser Jr.: A penguin just crashed into the pavement of the village. *(Scene goes to Dedede head suck in the pavement) *Kirby: Hi Dedede *King Dedede: Hi Kirby. *(Goes back to Bowser and Bowser Jr.) *Bowser: No matter, my other koopalings will take care of it. One even has a gold star like me. *Bowser Jr.: Really, who? *(Cutscene goes to the village as a dark figure arives to World 2-Castle *??????: Kirby's not here. *???? ????: Hey you! *(It was Boom Boom) *Boom Boom: Do you mind I'm preparing for a race. *(The figure flew away) Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Cutscenes